


A Tranquil Morning

by Jellothemime



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellothemime/pseuds/Jellothemime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren tries to wake Aoba, but finds it's harder than it looks. Semi-drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tranquil Morning

Months had passed, and Ren still couldn't get over how strange it was.

He still couldn't believe it, the way he traced his fingers along the the curve of the smaller's neck, trailing down to rest on his collarbone. The sleeping figure stirred beneath his touch, mouthing his name in a soft, barely audible breath. Ren couldn't help but smile.

This was the Aoba he'd seen many times before. He remembered the way the other would mumble in his sleep, sweet sighs echoing in the silence. In those times, Ren wasn't able to help himself. He would paw up next to him and find his worry would completely blow away, relieved by the way he breathed, the way his lips moved, the words he could only speak in his serene, peaceful state.

And now, he could touch him. He could hold him, like he always wanted.

Fingers trailed downward, once more stopping to rest above the other's beating heart. The steady pace matched his own. Sei's--no, Ren's--beating heart.  
A real heartbeat. Human warmth. No matter how hard he tried, he was never able to completely accept it. He half expected it all to be an elaborate dream.

His amber gaze was torn from the other for only a moment, checking the clock on the other side of the room they shared. Even without reading the numbers displayed, the taller could piece two and two together as the morning sun filtered in through the veranda window.

 

"...Aoba."

With the silence broken, the shorter male gave a small groan in response. Almost instinctively, he noted Aoba curling in closer to him. He exhaled, carefully removing the covers from their shoulders.

"Aoba. It's time to wake up."

A unintelligable mumble sounded in the back of Aoba's throat. This time, Ren shuffled his body downward to meet the other's gaze. The tip of his tongue grazed Aoba's cheek, recieving a nose-wrinkle from the shorter.

This time Ren positioned himself until he was hovering over the other's half-asleep form, whispering his lover's name as a last minute warning, before his tongue flicked out to settle on the inside of his ear.

 

"W--augh!"

A loud cry resounded in the room, followed by a thud. The next thing Ren knew, he was staring downward at the other, tangled in the blankets and laying unexpectedly on the floor. By the looks of things, Aoba didn't look too pleased. One hand cupped his left ear while the other clenched into a loose fist.

"What the...What kind of a greeting was that?!"

"My apologies."

A quick response on Ren's part, for the next thing he knew a pillow had suddenly been tossed in his direction, hitting him square in the face. Perplexed, he met Aoba's gaze, which only seemed to bring on a fit of laughter from the other male. This alone softened his expression. If he wanted to play that way...

In the midst of his laughter, Aoba failed to notice the sneaky way Ren had reached behind him for a pillow, nor did he expect the other to practically dive from his place on the bed and return the gesture with a whap of his own. It was Ren's turn to chuckle softly.

 

"Why you...that's it! Come here!"

Aoba launched himself at the taller, effectively knocking him onto his back and raising the pillow above his head to strike the finishing blow. Unfortunately, Ren had other plans. Arms snaked around Aoba's waist, traveling upward until they reached his mid back before pulling the smaller closer to him. Pinned down in Ren's embrace, the shorter began to squirm.

"Come on, not fair!" He breathed out between fits of laughter. "Let me go!"

"I'm sorry. I cannot allow you to win this battle."

"Ren, I'm serious!"

"Just a little while longer."

 

With that Aoba paused, reluctantly laying his head down on Ren's chest with a sigh. To be able to hold him like this was all Ren could really ask for. Sure, there would be troubles later on. How would he explain to others how he came to be? Would he just stay a secret in Aoba's life forever? The thought alone was enough to bring a frown to his lips. He supposed he shouldn't ask for more than this, but the fact that he couldn't be more open with the shorter...

"Hey, Ren."

He hadn't realized his eyes were closed. Aoba's concerned expression came into view, pulling at Ren's heartstrings. Silenty acknowledging the other, he urged him to continue.

"What...do you think the others will do about this?"

As if reading his mind, the other spoke Ren's thoughts aloud. He shifted slightly, allowing the smaller to fit into his embrace, before a low, thoughtful hum sounded in his throat.

"...I can't answer that." Ren replied. "I don't think I'd want to."

 

He could feel the vibrations of Aoba's laughter, and the hum of his voice in between the two of them. A hand reached out to brush back the taller's hair. Instinctively, Ren entwined his fingers with his lover's in return.

"Well, I guess it's best that neither of us know, right?"

"What do you--"

Ren's words are cut short as Aoba moved in for a kiss, a warm sensation spreading down to his very core. Hesitantly, he pushed forward to return the gesture, grazing his teeth along the other's bottom lip as they pulled away. The two of them shared a gentle smile, affectionately rubbing their noses together.

"This way, neither of us will have to worry until the time comes."

"Aoba..."

 

Before He could speak up, the shorter moved from his place--Ren was reluctant to let go, but did so anyway once he knew the pillow was long forgotten--and helped him stand, ruffling playfully at the taller's hair.

"Come on, let's go grab some breakfast."

Ren's smile never left his face as he was gently urged out the door, taking hold of Aoba's hand when he did so.

"...Yeah. I'd like that."


End file.
